Star Wars: Galactic Civil War season 1
by Bendatron
Summary: Set after Star Wars: Galactic Civil War prologue. Join Luke, Ahsoka, R2, and the rest of the Rebel Alliance as they battle for the freedom of a galaxy at war. As Darth Vader and the Empire secure a grip upon the galaxy, our heroes and villains will face characters old and new as the war rolls out. In a galaxy divided at war, who will be victorious?
1. Masters & Students

**Author's note**: This is the first season of my Star Wars fanfiction series _Star Wars: Galactic Civil War_ that began with my prologue. It will fill in the gap between episodes IV and V, similar to how _The Clone Wars_ filled the gap between episodes II and III. This is my first episode of the first season. It has a few references to _Ambush_ (I guess because it's hard to do a better season premiere).

**Masters and Students**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_A galaxy once more divided by war! In this time of war, neutral worlds must choose their allegiance or risk being invaded and enslaved by the Empire! Many systems are secured in the grip of fear!_

_With information given to the Rebel Alliance by the Outer Rim planet of Orto, Jedi Master Hom Ferm and the Wookiee Chewbacca have been sent to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to help free one of its cities and help the natives with liberating their home..._

_1 ABY, Kashyyyk_

Three Ortolans stood on a shoreline outside the jungle. One of them was King Castros, the leader of the Ortolans on the planet Orto. He was cobalt blue in colour and wore silver chest, back, shoulder, and hand armour. He wore a silver helmet that covered the top of his head with three crown-like points on the forehead. The other two were his bodyguards. They were sky blue in colour they were completely covered with silver armour except for their feet and snout. They both carried large pikes.

"Your majesty, we haven't had any contact from the Alliance" said one of the guards. Castros got out a pair of electrobinoculars and looked out at the horizon. "I strongly advise that we leave. If the Empire thinks we work for the Rebels, they will label us as enemies" Castros lowered the electrobinoculars.

"I gave them that information" said Castros "I should at least see if they make it through. We'll leave as soon as I see them succeed"

"But your highness, it'll destroy our neutrality" said the second guard.

"I fear that too" replied Castros "But I'm also wish for the Wookiees to be free again. This is their planet and they deserve to be in charge again..."

"May I ask why you're here, King Castros?" asked a voice. The three Ortolans turned around. Behind them stood Maral Hatana—Vader's Tw'lek apprentice. She had two stormtroopers walking beside her. The two guards prepared their pikes.

"Merely to observe this planet" replied Castros "Who are you?"

"My name is Maral Hatana" replied Hatana "I speak on behalf of Lord Vader—my master"

"Your master?" said Castros.

"He wishes to see you join the Empire" said Hatana "It's the best decision"

"If you are truly part of the Empire, then you would understand that I made my decision to stay neutral" replied Castros "I will not risk my people becoming a military target of any kind"

"He thought you'd say that" said Hatana "So he decided to talk to you himself" She got out a hologram projector. It hovered down to ankle-height and projected a life-sized hologram of Darth Vader.

"King Castros, it is an honour to meet you at last" said Vader.

"So you're Lord Vader?" said Castros "Why do you speak to me?"

"I want you to know that the Empire will provide your world with protection" said Vader.

"An armed occupation?" asked Castros.

"Just...protection" said Vader "The Rebel Alliance is just a group of radical extremists who merely wish to destroy the order that the Empire had brought to the galaxy. They crave for nothing but anarchy"

_Meanwhile above Kashyyyk_

A Rebel CR90 corvette flew towards the jungle planet. On the bridge, Nien Nunb the Sullustan smuggler piloted the ship. Nien said something in Sullustese.

"What did he say?" asked a Rebel trooper. The trooper's name was Lucas Keyes*. He was 25 years old Human, had Caucasian skin, had brown hair, and blue eyes.

"He says we're approaching Kashyyyk" said a Mon Calamari rebel trooper. His name was Gaaro Ni. He had magenta skin and orange eyes. "I understand some Sullustese" Nien said something else in Sullustese. "He says that we're heading towards the Imperial blockade" Jedi Master Hom Ferm and Chewbacca the Wookiee entered the bridge. Chewbacca looked out at his homeplanet and moaned. _Imperial I_-class Star Destroyers surrounded the planet along with _Gladiator_-class Star Destroyers and _Broadside_-class cruisers kdb-1. Hom Ferm felt something.

"Master Hom Ferm, are you alright?" asked Lucas.

"There's a disturbance in the Force down there" said Hom Ferm "We should proceed with caution"

"I wasn't thinking of contacting the Empire" said Lucas "Now let's find that gap in the blockade"

_Meanwhile_

"I still wish to stay neutral" said Castros.

"I assure you, the Empire is stronger" said Vader "Our army outnumbers the alliance's army"

"But what about the Jedi?" asked Castros "Is a single Jedi not equal to a hundred of your stormtroopers?"

"The Jedi Order has fallen" said Vader "Only a few remain, and they are no match for our armies"

"Say what you will" said Castros "I firmly believe to stay neutral. This is not our war"

"Perhaps we can discuss this later" said Vader "Take him back to camp" The hologram turned off. The two stormtroopers walked up to him.

"So I'm a prisoner of war now, am I?" said Castros.

"We're merely giving you time to decide" said Hatana "We're bringing you back to Kachirho" They walked off. Hatana heard a hologram projector on her belt buzz. She got it off and turned it on. A hologram of a stormtrooper commander came up. "Commander?"

"We've spotted a gap in our blockade" said the stormtrooper commander.

"Well, cover it up then!" snapped Hatana.

"Yes mistress" replied the stormtrooper commander. The hologram turned off.

_Meanwhile_

The Rebel blockade runner flew through the gap.

"Things are going better than expected" said Gaaro Ni. Nien suddenly exclaimed something in Sullustese.

"What did he say?" asked Lucas.

"He says that there's an Imperial star destroyer coming our way" said Gaaro Ni. An _Imperial I_-class Star Destroyer was approaching them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Lucas.

_Meanwhile on the Imperial star destroyer_

A stormtrooper ran up to an Imperial officer.

"Sir, we've spotted a ship" said the stormtrooper.

"Imperial?" asked the Imperial officer.

"No sir" replied the stormtrooper "Rebel"

"I see" said the Imperial officer "Attention; open fire on the Rebel ship. Destroy anything they jettison" The star destroyer opened fire upon the Rebel blockade runner.

_Meanwhile_

"What was that?" exclaimed Garro Ni.

"They've spotted us!" exclaimed Lucas. Nien exclaimed something in Sullustese as he swerved aside to avoid the next shot. "Do you think those Ortolans set us up?"

"No, they didn't" said Hom Ferm "The Empire has noticed the gap in the blockade and noticed us when they came to block it"

"We have to go back" said Gaaro Ni.

"We've come this far, do you think we can just retreat now?" said Lucas.

"It would be suicide if we continue" said Gaaro Ni.

"We have one hope" said Hom Ferm "Nien, set the escape pods to launch" Nien said something in Sullustese and set the controls to jettison the escape pods. "Everyone, to the escape pods" They walked to the escape pods. Within only a few minutes, the star destroyer destroyed the blockade runner. However, all of the escape pods launched only seconds before it.

_Meanwhile_

"Target those escape pods" said the Imperial officer.

"Which one?" asked a stormtrooper at the weapons controls.

"All of them!" snapped the Imperial officer. The star destroyer started shooting down the escape pods until one remained which the stormtrooper missed by far.

_Meanwhile_

"Well, I wouldn't call that a close one" said Lucas "It's a good thing stormtroopers can't aim"

"You missed that last one!"

"It was going to fast" said the stormtrooper.

"Sir, we are ready to give Supreme Commander Maral Hatana the update" said another stormtrooper.

"I will give it to her myself" said the Imperial officer. "The rest of you, get back to work"

_Meanwhile in Kachirho_

Maral Hatana looked out over the shoreline from a tree house overlooking the beach. King Castros and the Ortolan guards stood in the background. Her hologram projector started to buzz. She got it out and it came up with a hologram of the Imperial officer.

"Officer, what do you have to report?" asked Hatana.

"Mistress, we spotted a Rebel vehicle" said the Imperial officer "We've destroyed it but...one escape pod escaped" Hatana frowned.

"I can sense a Jedi is among the survivors" said Hatana "Leave this to me. They will not escape my sight" She turned off her hologram projector.

_Meanwhile_

The surviving escape pod had crash-landed deep in the jungle of Kashyyyk. Whilst Garro Ni and Nien salvaged the pod, Hom Ferm, Lucas, and Chewbacca observed their surroundings.

"We have arrived at last" said Hom Ferm "Kashyyyk; home of the Wookiees" Chewbacca growled slightly. Lucas was looking though a pair of electrobinoculars.

"I'm guessing we'll have to tread carefully" said Lucas "The planet's completely controlled by the Empire.

"Well, we've salvaged enough that we can carry" said Garro Ni.

"And it will be wise if we keep it that way" said Hom Ferm "Make sure you only take what we need. We have a very short window of opportunity" At that moment, three Imperial _Acclamator I_-class assault ships flew overhead towards Kachirho. Lucas looked at them through his electrobinoculars. He could see the vehicles being loaded out.

"By the Force!" said Lucas "They've got a whole army"

"Then we'll have to outmatch them" said Hom Ferm.

"How?" asked Garro Ni "Al one stormtrooper isn't the brightest infantry on the battlefield, but they outnumber us a 100 to 1"

"Brain over brawn counts in this situation" said Hom Ferm "The Force will guide us. Follow" He started walking off towards the coast.

"Should we follow him?" asked Garro Ni.

"I think that's why he's here" said Lucas.

"Be cautious" said Hom Ferm "Maral Hatana may have unrefined fighting skills, but Vader has trained her to destroy. If you see her, do not engage"

_Meanwhile_

Stormtroopers marched out of the _Acclamator_ ships. Various Armoured Assault Tanks, Heavy Assault Vehicle Transport B5 Juggernauts, TIE ap-1s, TX-130T fighter tanks, All Terrain Kashyyyk Transports, and All Terrain Missile Platforms marched out as well. Maral Hatana watched them march out. She got out her hologram projector and turned it on. It came up with a hologram of Darth Vader.

"Master, we've discovered that a small group of Rebels have landed on the planet's surface" said Hatana "Jedi Master Hom Ferm is with them. I can sense him. I'm sending my forces to seek out and destroy them. I'll personally destroy Ferm myself"

"No" said Vader "You are not to engage him yourself, Hatana. He is too powerful for you"

"But master, I am ready" said Hatana "He's just an old little lizard. I can destroy him"

"He was trained by Master Yoda personally" said Vader "You are not ready for a Jedi of his calibre"

"Understood...master!" said Hatana disappointedly. She turned off the hologram projector. She turned to a stormtrooper commander and a regular stormtrooper. "Commander, find Master Hom Ferm and destroy him"

"Umm; supreme commander, with all due respect, none of us have actually seen him" said the stormtrooper commander "What does he look like?" Hatana turned her back to him.

"He'll be the little blue one wearing robes" said Hatana "Oh, and if you want to keep your heads..." She suddenly turned around and ignited one of her lightsabers. "...stay clear of his lightsaber!"

"Oh!" said the stunned stormtrooper commander "Of course, supreme commander. We'll try to remember that" He and the other stormtrooper walked off to the vehicles. Hatana turned off her lightsaber and crossed her arms as she watched the vehicles march out.

"You cannot escape me, Jedi!" said Hatana.

_A few minutes later_

The stormtroopers and their vehicles moved through the jungle.

"So, what do we do when we find this Jedi?" asked one of the stormtroopers.

"We shoot to kill, of course" said another stormtrooper "What did you think?" What they didn't notice was that Hom Ferm, Chewbacca, Lucas Keyes, Garro Ni, and Nien Nunb were watching them from the trees above.

"It's just, I've heard stories of troopers being ambushed and taken down by a lone Jedi" said the first stormtrooper.

"They're just stories" said the second stormtrooper "A single Jedi couldn't take down a whole army of stormtroopers, it's just absurd"

"I don't know" said the first stormtrooper. Lucas pointed his blaster at the stormtroopers.

"Do not fire" said Hom Ferm quietly "It will merely alert them to our presence"

"How are we supposed to beat them?" asked Lucas quietly.

"We cannot defeat them head on" said Hom Ferm "But we can outsmart them" He opened up a backpack, force-gripped several small mines, and placed them around the vehicles. One of the stormtroopers trode on one of them and it detonated. This also caused the rest of the mines to detonate.

"Mines!" exclaimed one of the stormtroopers.

"Isn't that alerting them?" asked Garro Ni quietly.

"Watch closely" said Hom Ferm.

"Okay; everyone, watch your step" said the first stormtrooper "There could be more of those things around"

"How could they set up mines so quick?" asked another stormtrooper.

"I don't know" replied the first stormtrooper "Do you want to be blown to smithereens?"

"I guess...not" said the second stormtrooper. Chewbacca chuckled slightly. Hom Ferm chuckled slightly as well.

"You see; brain can overthrow brawn" said Hom Ferm quietly "Now that a distraction has been made, we can move on"

_A few minutes later_

Hom Ferm, Chewbacca, Lucas Keyes, Gaaro Ni, and Nien Nunb walked through the jungle.

"Wait; what's that noise?" said Garro Ni. A faint engine noise was heard. It slowly got louder and louder until it eventually revealed itself.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Lucas. Five scout troopers on 74-Z speeder bikes zoomed towards them.

"Commander..." said one of the scout troopers into his comlink.

_Meanwhile_

"...we've spotted the rebels" said the scout trooper out of the stormtrooper commander's comlink "Come to our location. It's only a few clicks west to your location"

"We're on it" said the stormtrooper commander into his comlink. He signalled to the vehicles and the troops and they moved off in the direction given.

_Meanwhile_

The scout troopers shot at them. Chewbacca roared and shot at the engine of one of the speeder bikes. This caused it to spin out of control.

"Oh; I'm so bad at this..." said the scout trooper shortly before hitting a rock and blowing up.

"Good shot, Chew" said Gaaro Ni. Chewbacca growled.

"Wait a minute; where's the general?" asked Lucas.

_Meanwhile_

A group of can-cells flew through the air past three Kashyyyk banthas who were drinking by a river. A group of stormtroopers walked through the jungle.

"So; why did we split up?" asked one of the stormtroopers.

"To cover more ground, of course" replied another stormtrooper "It's the best way to corner them"

"But what if we bump into that Jedi?" asked the first stormtrooper "I heard that there was here at Kashyyyk a few years ago who took down the first skyhook and killed Captain Ozzik Sturn"

"Sturn was an idiot" said the second stormtrooper "They should never have put him in charge here. If you ask me, he had it coming" Suddenly, there was a flash of blue.

"Hey, what's that thing?!" exclaimed another stormtrooper.

"It's probably just one of those large bugs" said another stormtrooper.

"No it's not, bucket-head; it's that Jedi!" said another stormtrooper. Hom Ferm landed in front of them.

"We have you now, little guy!" said another stormtrooper.

"Maybe I have you" said Hom Ferm. They shot at him but he merely jumped up in the air, landed in the middle of them, and force-pushed them out of the way. One of them got up and tried to shoot at him but Hom Ferm dodged the shot and it hit another stormtrooper. The first stormtrooper got out a thermal detonator. Hom Ferm jumped into the branch of a tree.

"I've got you now, you hairless Tooke!" said the first stormtrooper.

"Wait, stop..." said another stormtrooper just before the first stormtrooper threw the thermal detonator at Hom Ferm. The Aleena Jedi merely force-pushed it back at the stormtrooper which took out all the other stormtroopers as well.

_Meanwhile_

The final scout trooper sped forward. Lucas head-shot him and the speeder bike crashed.

"That's the last one" said Lucas.

"They were only scouts" said Garro Ni. A blaster shot flew past them. They turned around and saw a group of dark troopers marching towards them.

"Dark troopers!" exclaimed Lucas "Fall back!"

"Prepare to die, rebel scum!" said one of the dark troopers. One of them shot at Lucas' arm.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Garro Ni.

"I'm fine" said Lucas "Just a scratch" Chewbacca roared as he shot the dark troopers back. Suddenly, a blue lightsaber

"Ah!" screamed the dark trooper as it got stabbed. The lightsaber then flew back and landed in the hands of Hom Ferm.

"Kill the Jedi!" said one of the dark troopers.

"Hey, what's he doing?" said another dark trooper. Hom Ferm force-pushed all of the dark troopers back. All but one of them were critically damaged by the force-push. The remaining one got up and shot at Hom Ferm who merely reflected the shot with his lightsaber and it hit the dark trooper.

"Wow, that was...was..." said Lucas.

"Sometimes, strength in character can overpower strength in numbers" said Hom Ferm. Suddenly, a rolling sound was heard. Seven droidekas rolled up to them, uncoiled, put up their force-fields, and started shooting.

"Droidekas!" exclaimed Garro Ni. Chewbacca roared and started shooting. This of course had no effect on the droids since they were protected by force-fields. Hom Ferm reflected the shots that the droidekas shot at him.

"We can't win at this moment" said Hom Ferm. "Fall back!" Chewbacca threw a thermal detonator at an overhanging cliff. The debris of the cliff crushed the droidekas.

_Meanwhile_

Maral Hatana heard her hologram projector buzzing. She got it out and a hologram of the stormtrooper commander.

"Supreme commander, we've spotted the rebels but they escaped" said the stormtrooper commander "We're pinning them down now"

"Excellent" replied Maral Hatana "Remember, we can't afford to lose them. If you do, you'll be held responsible"

"Understood, supreme commander" said the stormtrooper commander. The hologram turned off. King Castros watched as the stormtroopers directed the Wookiee slaves around.

"Keep moving!" said a stormtrooper. One of the Wookiees growled.

"Your highness, I think it would be best if you stopped staring" said one of the Ortolan guards "Your highness?"

"Why do they have to enslave this planet?" said Castros.

"I not sure why" replied the Ortolan guard.

"We need a labour force" replied Hatana "Now come with me" She brought Castros over to another platform. Over on the horizon, there was a skyhook being built.

"What is that?" asked Castros.

"It is the skyhook" said Hatana "Completely identical to the one that was destroyed years ago under Captain Ozzik Sturn's command. Once completed, we will use it to send entire clans of Wookiees off to Imperial slave compounds across the galaxy" She walked off to another platform.

"Your highness, you look...distressed" said the other Ortolan guard.

"The Wookiees are innocents caught in a war" said Castros "They don't deserve to be enslaved and treated like labour droids" Maral Hatana looked over the coast with her arms crossed.

"Wherever you are, I'll find you" said Hatana.

_Meanwhile_

Hom Ferm, Chewbacca, Lucas, Garro Ni, and Nien walked towards a large cliff face. There was a small cave.

"We'll take this time to regain our strength" said Hom Ferm "Inside" They walked into the cave.

_Meanwhile_

The Imperial vehicles moved through the jungle. The stormtrooper commander watched from his TIE ap-1. He turned on his hologram projector. A hologram of a stormtrooper captain came up.

"Captain, we're patrolling for the rebels" said the stormtrooper commander "We request you send the AT-ATs"

"Yes sir" replied the stormtrooper captain.

_Meanwhile_

Nien turned on a lantern that they had in their bag. He said something in Sullustese.

"Nien says that there was only one rocket left" said Garro Ni whilst bandaging Lucas' arm.

"You've got to be joking" said Lucas "They've got walkers, tanks, everything"

"Like I said earlier; sometimes strength in character can overpower strength in numbers" said Hom Ferm.

"But Master Ferm, we've got no chance left" said Lucas.

"If we settle, we may see clearly ahead" said Hom Ferm "My master taught me nearly everything he knew"

"Who was your master?" asked Lucas.

"The great Master Yoda" replied Hom Ferm "He was one of the greatest Jedi of all time. And I know he's still out there, somewhere" He turned to face them. "I know we can beat them, if you believe in yourselves" He walked up to Nien. "Nien, you are wary of fights. This can be a strength if used properly, but nothing is gained from standing back" He walked up to Garro Ni. "Garro, you lack confidence. There's nothing to be afraid of if you believe in yourself and others" He walked up to Lucas. "Lucas, don't be afraid of retreat; the soldier who runs away lives to fight another day. This will be a long war, trust in yourself and others" They heard large mechanical sounds. They walked out to the other entrance to the cave. It overlooked the skyhook.

"What is that?" asked Garro Ni.

"I believe it is a skyhook" said Lucas "And it appears to be still under construction"

"The Empire is making it to send Wookiee slaves across the galaxy" said Hom Ferm "It must be destroyed before it reaches its potential" The Imperial vehicles had reached the skyhook.

"Are they dead yet?" asked the stormtrooper captain.

"Not yet" replied the stormtrooper commander "We've come here for our additional support"

"Here they are" replied the stormtrooper captain. At that moment, four All Terrain Armoured Transports stomped up to the skyhook"

"AT-ATs!" said Lucas "You have to be joking"

"I'm going in" said Hom Ferm.

"You can't be serious" said Garro Ni "You're outnumbered. I know that strength in character can overpower strength in numbers, but those walkers are just too much" Nien said something in Sullustese. "Nien's right; it's not a fair fight"

"True; it's not a fair fight..." said Hom Ferm "...for them" He jumped down and landed on a ledge.

"Master Ferm!" said Lucas. Hom Ferm closed his eyes.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the very Jedi I'm looking for" said the stormtrooper commander.

_Meanwhile_

Maral Hatana heard her hologram projector buzz. She got it out and it came up with a hologram of the stormtrooper commander.

"Supreme commander, we've located the Jedi" said the stormtrooper commander "But for some reason, he's just standing there with his eyes closed as if..." Hatana's eyes opened up wide.

"Shoot him now!" shouted Hatana "Aim full firepower at him! Don't hesitate for even a second!"

"Uh...as you wish" replied the stormtrooper commander. The hologram turned off.

_Meanwhile_

"Okay, boys; blast him!" said the stormtrooper. Hom Ferm's eyes opened wide. All the AATs and TIE ap-1s aimed at the ledge and fired. Chewbacca, Lucas, Garro Ni, and Nien looked shocked. As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the ledge or Hom Ferm.

"Looks like we got him" said a stormtrooper. At that moment, a strange buzzing noise was heard.

"What's that?" said another stormtrooper. At that moment, a large can-cell flew up to them. Hom Ferm was mounted on its back.

"What the?!" exclaimed another stormtrooper. Hom Ferm force-pushed the vehicles at the front back, jumped off of the can-cell's back, ignited his lightsaber, and charged through the stormtroopers, cutting them down as he went.

"You know, she was right" said a stormtrooper "We should stay clear of this guy's lightsaber..." He got cut down. Hom Ferm jumped onto an AAT, cut the main cannon off, and force-pushed it into a TIE ap-1. He then ran over to the TIE ap-1 that the stormtrooper commander was in, cut a hole at the bottom, jumped in, and started slashing around the place.

"But...I...just got...promoted!" exclaimed the stormtrooper commander as he got force-pulled in. Hom Ferm jumped out, ran up to an AT-KT and slashed it in half with his lightsaber. He cut his way into a Heavy Assault Vehicle Transport B5 Juggernaut and force-pushed the stormtroopers inside into the air.

_Meanwhile_

Castros watched the action through his electrobinoculars. He began thinking.

"Your highness?" asked one of the Ortolan guards.

"In this time of conflict, perhaps I should rethink my neutrality" said Castros.

_Meanwhile_

Hom Ferm force-pushed a group of dark troopers into a TX-130T fighter tank which destroyed it. A group of droidekas rolled up to him, uncoiled, put up their force-shields, and started shooting. Hom Ferm caught the attention of an AAT which tried to blast him but blasted the droidekas instead because he was too fast. An AT-MP shot missiles at him but he force-gripped them and threw them back at the walker.

"You know, he was right" said Lucas "Strength in character can overpower strength in numbers"

"What if the numbers included those?" asked Garro Ni whilst pointing at the AT-ATs.

_Meanwhile_

Maral Hatana heard her hologram projector buzz. She got it out and it came up with a hologram of the stormtrooper captain.

"Supreme commander, the Jedi has overwhelmed us" said the stormtrooper captain.

"Where is the commander?" asked Hatana.

"He's dead, supreme commander" replied the stormtrooper captain "He's taking us out...AHHHH..." The transmission stopped.

_Meanwhile_

An AT-MP fired missiles at Hom Ferm but he force-pushed them back at it. A dark trooper walked up behind him but he slashed it across the chest in the blink of an eye. A droideka rolled up to him and uncoiled but he cut it in half before it could even put up its force-field. He then force-gripped a large rock and threw it into a TIE ap-1.

_Meanwhile_

Maral Hatana placed a hologram projector on the ground that hovered. A life-sized hologram of Darth Vader appeared. She kneeled respectively.

"Master, the Jedi is overwhelming my forces" said Hatana "He will surely lead destroy the skyhook. I wish to make him pay for this...with his life!"

"No" replied Vader "You are not experienced enough to face Hom Ferm"

"You trained me to kill Jedi!" snarled Hatana "I will destroy him!"

"He is too powerful for you" said Vader "Tell me, is his victory imminent"

"It appears so" said Hatana "All I have left is a handful of stormtroopers"

"Evacuate the slaves to an alternative facility" said Vader "Set explosives around the refinery. The destruction of Kachirho will make other systems question the power of a Jedi. He has the power to deplete and army, but he couldn't save the city"

"Master, there are not enough vessels to evacuate all the slaves" said Hatana "What of the ones we cannot load"

"Execute any you cannot bring with you" said Vader.

"As you wish, master" replied Hatana. The hologram turned off. She walked over to two stormtroopers. "Round up the Wookiees. We're evacuating"

"Yes, Supreme Commander" said the two stormtroopers. Hatana walked out of the treehouse and they followed her. Castros watched this and began to wonder about his neutrality.

_Meanwhile_

After several more moments of fighting, all the Imperial forces were no more, except for the AT-ATs.

_Meanwhile inside the cockpit of an AT-AT_

"Looks like we're all who's left" said one of the pilots.

"All pilots, aim fire at the little one" said the other pilot into the vehicle's comlink.

_Meanwhile_

The AT-ATs shot at Hom Ferm but he dodged the shots.

"Those things are huge" said Lucas.

"There's no way he can destroy those" said Gaaro Ni "They're too much" Nien said something in Sullustese. Chewbacca looked at the AT-ATs carefully. He noticed that they were lined up and the last one stood next to the skyhook. He growled.

"What did he say?" asked Lucas.

"I understand a little of bit of the Wookiee languages" said Gaaro Ni "I believe he's asking for the last rocket" Lucas handed the rocket launcher and the rocket to Chewbacca.

"It's the last one, make it count" said Lucas. Chewbacca aimed the rocket launcher at the cockpit of the first AT-AT. He shot.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, what's that?" said one of the pilots.

"Oh damn it!" exclaimed the other pilot "Run..." The cockpit exploded.

_Meanwhile_

The AT-AT toppled over onto the one next to it, which in turn did it to the one next to it (like a group of dominos to be precise). The last one toppled over and landed on the skyhook. The following crash caused an explosion which destroyed the skyhook.

"Amazing!" said Lucas "A million-to-one shot!" Gaaro Ni and Nien high-fived each other and Chewbacca roared victoriously. "C'mon" They walked down to the remains of the skyhook. Hom Ferm sat cross-legged on top of the remains of the destroyed AT-AT that crashed onto the skyhook. Two neebray flew down. One rested on his finger and the other rested on his crest.

"Like I said, strength in character can overwhelm strength in numbers" said Hom Ferm.

"I have to say, you were great out there" said Lucas.

"I couldn't have down it without you" said Hom Ferm "Now; we've got a city to liberate. It's time to move on" He jumped off the wreckage and walked off to Kachirho.

"Kachirho, here we come" said Lucas.

_Meanwhile_

The stormtroopers led the Wookiees to the shore. Others carried explosives.

"You know, I'm surprised anyone would be willing to risk their lives for a bunch of walking-carpets" said one of the stormtroopers. Hatana watched the work in progress. A stormtrooper carried explosives approached her.

"Supreme commander, shall we place the explosives?" asked the stormtrooper.

"Not yet" replied Hatana "Only do it once we've loaded the Wookiees inside our transports" She placed a hologram projector on the ground and a life-sized hologram of Darth Vader appeared. "Master, we're preparing the evacuation"

"Remember, you have a limited amount of transports" said Vader "Take as many Wookiees as you can. Kill the rest" Hatana walked up to the crowd of Wookiees.

"Kneel!" snarled Hatana. The crowd of Wookiees all kneeled; except for one named Tarfful who just stood there. "I said KNEEL!" Tarfful just snarled. "So, we have an insubordinate. That is something I will not take. Bring him up to me" Two stormtroopers grabbed Tarfful by the arms and pulled him up to her. "It appears we have a volunteer for who will sacrifice themself" She ignited one of her lightsabers. She pointed it at his neck and was about to strike.

"Stop!" said a voice. Hatana turned around. King Castros and his two guards stood there. Hatana turned her lightsaber off. "Leave the Wookiees alone. I'm the one you want, Dark Lord"

"And why is that?" asked Darth Vader.

"Because I gave information to the Rebels that your blockade had a gap" said Castros "I'm the very reason they're here"

"That was...unwise" said Vader "And you said you were neutral"

"I am" replied Castros "But I do not believe that this is how Kashyyyk should be. Everything the Empire has ever done ends with death and misery. You've done nothing but spread fear and enslavement. You are the ones responsible for this war"

"It is unfortunate that we do not see eye-to-eye" said Vader "But hopefully...your successor will not be so unwise. Hatana, destroy him" Hatana ignited both her lightsabers. The Ortolan bodyguards walked up to her but she simply force-pushed them aside.

"Killing me will only make other systems rally against you" said Castros.

"Your death will serve as an example to any trouble-makers" replied Hatana "Prepare to die!" She raised her lightsabers and was about to strike until she noticed that her arms weren't moving. She looked over and saw that Hom Ferm had force-gripped her arms. "Jedi!"

"Master Ferm, you've arrived!" said Castros.

"It was unwise to come here, King Castros" said Hom Ferm "It has only put you into firing-range"

"I had to see you through" said Castros. The stormtroopers pointed their blasters at Hom Ferm but Chewbacca shot them all down in the blink of an eye. Castros moved safely away as Hatana broke free of the force-grip.

"So, you finally arrived..." said Hatana. She smiled evilly. "...just in time for the fireworks!" She force-gripped the explosives and threw them at the oil refinery only for Hom Ferm to force-grip them and throw them over at an Imperial _Acclamator I_-class assault ship.

"If you tried to destroy the city that way, you would've gone with it" said Hom Ferm "And I can sense that you are not willing to make that sacrifice" Hatana snarled.

"I've only heard of your abilities, I think I see for myself!" said Hatana. She charged at him. Lucas pointed his blaster at her.

"Stay back!" said Hom Ferm "This is my fight" Hatana was about to slash him with her lightsabers but he moved aside. Hatana then saber-threw one of her lightsabers at him but he simply grabbed it in mid-air and threw it back at her. She caught it.

"Just fight!" snarled Hatana. She shot force-lightning at Hom Ferm but he blocked it with his hand similar to Yoda. "Can't you just fight!?" Hom Ferm summoned her lightsabers to his hand.

"You're undisciplined and your attacks are rash" said Hom Ferm "They're easy to avoid"

"You call yourself a Jedi?!" snarled Hatana "I thought they weren't so cowardly"

"You are strong with the Force" said Hom Ferm. He smirked. "But not that strong!" Hatana summoned her lightsabers back.

"I don't think so!" said Hatana. She charged at him again, only this time to slam into a cliff wall. She fell unconscious as many rocks fell off the cliff and towards her. Hom Ferm force-gripped the rocks and pushed them aside. He walked up to her as she regained consciousness. "Fool! You should've let me die!"

"Hatana, I can sense a great hatred within you" said Hom Ferm "But I can also sense...great pain" Hatana looked shocked and surprised at this but her face soon turned back to a snarl. She got up and summoned her lightsabers to herself. "You have to surrender. You have no more troops and no chance of victory. It would be the honourable way" Hatana looked over and say an AT-KT standing next to the Wookiee crowd. She force-gripped it and pulled it down. Hom Ferm force-gripped it and pushed it the other way. Hatana used this time to run off and into a _Lambda_-class T-4a shuttle that was landed on a small pad. Hom Ferm walked back to the Wookiee crowd.

"Master Ferm, she escaped" said Lucas. Hom Ferm turned to the hologram of Darth Vader that was still up.

"It is always the fearful and cowardly who embrace the power of the Dark Side" said Hom Ferm.

"You may have won this victory, but this war is far from over" said Vader "And when it is, the Empire will be victorious"

"Nothing is set in stone, dark lord" said Hom Ferm. The hologram turned off. He turned to Tarfful.

"General Tarfful, the city is free now" said Hom Ferm "Use this time wisely to reclaim the rest of the planet" Tarfful growled. Hom Ferm turned to Castros.

"King Castros, we depart ways now" said Hom Ferm "As neither friends nor enemies" He turned to walk away.

"Wait, stop" said Castros. Hom Ferm turned around. Castros got out his ornamental pike. "As you know, I chose to stay neutral in this war to protect my people. But after what I saw today, no one is free from this conflict, not even the innocent. I now realise what must be done—prevent this from happening again. He handed his pike to Hom Ferm. "Orto will be honoured to join the Rebel cause"

"I promise; with your help, the war will end and the galaxy will be free" said Hom Ferm. Everyone saw a MC80 _Liberty_ type Star Cruiser in orbit.

"Looks like the fleet managed to get through the blockade" said Lucas.

"It seems we all learned something today" said Hom Ferm "May the Force be with us" A Low Altitude Assault Transports/infantry swooped down and landed on the beach. Hom Ferm, Chewbacca, Lucas, Gaaro Ni, Nien, Castros, Tarfful, and the two Ortolan guards got inside and it flew back to the MC80 _Liberty_ type Star Cruiser.

*****: Lucas Keyes is an OC that belongs to KrautYank

**Author's note**: So that's my first episode. Like I said earlier, it had a few references to _Ambush_. I'd like to say that if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.


	2. Reborn Malevolence

**Author's note**: Sorry for the delay but I tried my best on this one.

**Reborn Malevolence**

_Mysterious attacks! Recent battles have mysteriously ended with entire ships destroyed with no survivors. The Rebel leaders have agreed that the Empire has a new super weapon._

_With everything at risk, the Rebel alliance has sent a patrol of a dozen ships led by Jedi general Ceten Jaroo to search the galaxy for the threat before it wipes everything out..._

_Deep space_

A fleet of MC80 _Liberty_ type Star Cruisers and _Venator_-class Star Destroyers moved towards two stars. One of them was red and the other was yellow. There was a large field of debris. Master Ceten Jaroo stood in the bridge of one of the MC80 _Liberty_ type Star Cruisers. A female rebel commander walked up to him. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was 25 years old. Her name was Danielle Sanders*.

"General Jaroo, we've reached the Twin Stars*" said Danielle.

"Very good, commander" said Jaroo.

"I missed the briefing" said Danielle "Remind me, how did the battle end?"

"An Imperial fleet was passing through this area" said Jaroo "We got information of this and a group of our ships came here. It was then that we were defeated. Curious..."

"Sorry, sir; what do you mean "curious"?" asked Danielle.

"It was curious because we were winning" said Jaroo "The admiral of the fleet claimed that they were overwhelming them. But then, the signals were blocked. The next minute, the whole fleet was destroyed with no survivors. It's almost as if this mystery weapon can appear out of nowhere and vanish without a trace"

"But that's...impossible" said Danielle "Right?"

"Not everything is as it seems" said Jaroo "We should report our position first" They walked over to the strategy table. "Everyone, keep an eye out. Whatever destroyed these ships could still be around" He typed into the strategy table. A hologram of Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano came up. "Koh-toh-yah, young commanders"

"Koh-toh-yah, Master Jaroo" said Ahsoka.

"We're just letting you know we've reached the twin stars" said Jaroo "We're going to start searching the debris"

"Good luck" said Luke.

"There is no such thing" said Jaroo.

"Any ideas to what this mystery weapon is?" asked Luke.

"It's just a ship" said Jaroo "Nothing is truly invincible" A rebel trooper holding a black box walked in.

"Sir, we've finished reconstructing the visuals of the black box" said the rebel trooper.

"What's that?" asked Luke.

"After scouting one of the recent wreckages of another battle, we managed to retrieve a black box" said Danielle "It was damaged but we managed to repair the visuals with our computers"

"We hope to notice something" said Jaroo "We'll inform you if we discover something" The hologram turned off.

_Meanwhile in the Opoku system_

Luke and Ahsoka stood in front of the strategy table aboard _Home One_.

"Do you think he'll need us" asked Ahsoka.

"Master Jaroo commanded multiple battles" said Luke "I think he knows what he's doing"

"Still, we still don't know what this secret weapon is" said Ahsoka.

_Meanwhile_

Ceten Jaroo and Danielle Sanders watched the black box recording. It showed a hologram of a MC80 _Liberty_ type Star Cruiser bridge.

"Looks like they're finally going back" said a rebel general "Let's give them all we've got..."

"Sir, one of our ships has suddenly been destroyed!" exclaimed a rebel officer "We have to go back"

"We can't" said the rebel general "Victory is a..." The bridge of the hologram exploded and the recording stopped.

"That didn't help much" said Danielle "So much for a lead on them"

"There has to be something else" said Jaroo.

"Wait; it appears that this black box also recorded the outside of the battle as well" said Danielle. What none of them realised was that a mysterious ship loomed over the red sun. It resembled an _Interdictor_-class cruiser* except it had three large beam lasers.

_Meanwhile on the bridge of that mystery ship_

An Imperial captain and officer watched the ship. The Imperial captain had blue eyes and mousy hair whilst the officer had black hair and brown eyes.

"Interesting..." said the captain.

"Do you think they're searching the debris field for us?" asked the officer.

"Unlikely" said the captain. At that moment, Darth Vader entered the bridge (with MOXAL following close behind) and walked up to him. "There were no survivors in that last battle so..." He was startled when he heard Vader's breathing. "Lord Vader!"

"Captain Lersed, have you found something?" asked Vader.

"Just a group of Alliance ships" said Captain Lersed "They appear to be searching the debris for something"

"We cannot allow them to know we're here" said Vader "Captain, inform the men to activate our cloaking device"

"Engage cloak!" said Captain Lersed. The ship then disappeared suddenly without a trace...or so it seemed.

_Meanwhile_

"Curious..." said Ceten Jaroo. He and Danielle were now watching the outside footage of the black box.

"What's curious?" asked Danielle. Jaroo rewound it.

"There's an anomaly" said Jaroo "That ship over there almost seemed to blow up from the inside" He played back the video and it showed the ship exploding, but it didn't show the source.

"It makes no sense" said Danielle.

"Perhaps there's something we're missing" said Jaroo. He rewound it then replayed it (this time in slower). It was then he noticed something flash before the ship blew up. "There!"

"What was that?" asked Danielle. Jaroo played it back again even slower and paused at the instant when the ship blew up. A strange beam had hit the ship. "What's that?!"

"The source of the ship's destruction" said Jaroo "It appears to be a beam; but where from?" Danielle's eyes were drawn to a remote area in the hologram.

"That wasn't there before, right?" said Danielle. Jaroo looked at the area. There, amongst the battle, was the mysterious ship. The beam was being cast from its three beam lasers joining together.

"I think we just found the mystery ship" said Jaroo "The three beams turn into one laser and fire at a single location. It seems almost like...like...the Death Star"

"But how could they not have noticed?" asked Danielle "If I was commanding the battle, I would have noticed a giant cruiser crusher that can destroy a ship almost instantly" Jaroo rewound it and they noticed that it wasn't there before but rather had appeared.

"It was there all along, but it was...cloaked!" said Jaroo. He immediately pulled out the black box.

"General, what's wrong?" asked Danielle.

"We must contact Skywalker's fleet immediately!" said Jaroo. Danielle typed into the strategy table. A hologram of Luke and Ahsoka came up. "Skywalker, you must tell this to the rest of the fleet!"

_Meanwhile_

"Jam their transmissions" said Vader "We don't want to risk anything, do we?" Captain Lersed gestured to a group of stormtrooper operators. They typed into their panels.

_Meanwhile_

"The ship we're looking for has a c..." said Jaroo just before the holograms began to flicker.

"The signal's breaking up" said Luke.

"Master...roo..." said Ahsoka just before the signal went off.

"What's happened?" asked Jaroo.

"Our signals are being jammed" said Danielle. Jaroo froze for a moment.

_Meanwhile_

"That doesn't look good" said Ahsoka.

_Meanwhile_

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Jaroo. He ran to the front.

"General, what's wrong?" asked Danielle whilst following him.

"Is there anything on our scanners?" asked Jaroo.

"Nothing sir" replied an officer.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Jaroo.

"What's wrong?" asked Danielle.

"They're here" said Jaroo "Prepare to jump to hyperspace"

_Meanwhile_

"Fire now!" shouted Captain Lersed. The mysterious ship suddenly de-cloaked and started to charge up the beam.

_Meanwhile_

"Sir, a ship has appeared" said one of the officers "Not one of ours" Jaroo froze.

"Sir, we can't hyperspace without turning around first" said another officer.

"Evacuate!" shouted Jaroo. He and Danielle ran out of the bridge. "Everyone to the pods and hanger"

"So where will we go?" asked Danielle.

"To the hanger" said Jaroo. They ran to the hanger. "R5, follow us" A white and yellow astromech droid called R5-T1 beeped and followed them. They entered the hanger. Four rebel troopers (including the one who gave them the black box earlier) followed them aboard a _Consular_-class cruiser. Danielle piloted the ship and they flew out of the hanger just before the beam laser struck the ship and destroyed it in the blink of an eye. They were the only ones who escaped in time. The mysterious ship then started shooting down the other ships until all of them were gone.

_Meanwhile_

"That seemed almost too easy" smirked Captain Lersed.

"Wait, what's that?" said the officer whilst pointing at the escaping _Consular_-class cruiser.

"Seems we've got one last ship to shoot down" said Captain Lersed.

"Wait; bring them aboard" said Vader.

"But they're witnesses" said Captain Lersed.

"Do as I say" said Vader "I will update my master on the recent activity" he walked out of the bridge.

"Engage tractor-beam" said Captain Lersed.

_Meanwhile_

"Were there any other survivors?" asked Jaroo.

"I think we were the only ones" said Danielle.

"Their ship relies on the element of surprise" said Jaroo "They can't afford witnesses"

"We have to get into hyperspace now" said Danielle "I'm pretty sure we count as witnesses" She prepared the hyperdrive but they suddenly stopped moving.

"What just happened?" said a rebel trooper. They then started to get pulled towards the mysterious ship's hanger.

"For some reason, they're pulling us in" said Danielle. They were finally pulled into the hanger. Stormtroopers surrounded the ship. "This doesn't look good" A stormtrooper commander and two stormtroopers entered the cockpit.

"Freeze!" said the stormtrooper commander "Stand down!"

"What difference does it make?" asked Danielle "You're going to shoot us anyway"

"You are being taken prisoner" said the stormtrooper commander. Danielle and the other rebel troopers got out their blasters and pointed at them. The two other stormtroopers pointed their blasters at them.

"Stand down" said Jaroo "We can't win this fight" Danielle and the other rebel troopers lowered their weapons.

"Wise decision" said the stormtrooper commander. The two stormtroopers handcuffed all of them. "Take them away!" The stormtroopers led Danielle and the other rebel troopers away.

"This is part of the plan right?" said Danielle. Jaroo got up to follow them. The stormtrooper stopped him.

"Not you!" said the stormtrooper commander. He looked down at Jaroo's belt and at his lightsaber. "A Jedi, huh?" He pulled off the lightsaber.

"You know, it's not wise to take a lightsaber from a Jedi" said Jaroo.

"Spare me the talk" said the stormtrooper commander "What are you going to do; kill me? You've got nowhere to run. This ship's filled with more stormtroopers than two Imperial star destroyers combined. Do you think you can get us all?" Jaroo didn't reply.

_Meanwhile_

"I still have no idea why we should take this ship in" said Captain Lersed.

"I'm not sure if Lord Vader is good enough to be in his position" said the officer "His recent behaviour has been...questionable"

"Keep it down!" said Captain Lersed "That blasted droid MOXAL is always watching. He records everything and uses it to turn in on Lord Vader..." It was at that moment that he noticed that MOXAL was standing right next to him. Nothing was said then MOXAL walked off. At that moment, Vader entered the bridge. "Lord Vader, our troops have taken the ship.

"Good, captain" said Vader.

_Meanwhile_

The stormtrooper commander led Jaroo out of the ship.

"Commander, have you captured the rebels?" asked Vader out of the stormtrooper commander's comlink.

"Yes, Lord Vader" replied the stormtrooper commander into his comlink "We're sending the rebel troopers to the cells. I've also found that there was a Jedi"

"As I suspected" replied Vader out of the stormtrooper commander's comlink "Bring him to the bridge"

"Yes, Lord Vader" replied the stormtrooper commander into his comlink "C'mon, let's go" What neither of them realised was that R5-T1 (who had been hiding this whole time) came out of the ship and hid behind a crate.

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka stood in front of life-sized holograms of Hom Ferm, Rahm Kota, and Mon Mothma in _Home One_'s bridge.

"We've lost contact with Ceten Jaroo's fleet" said Luke "We've tried to regain contact but we were unsuccessful. I'm afraid that his fleet must have been...destroyed by the mystery weapon"

"Master Jaroo will be remembered" said Rahm Kota.

"Too many lives are at risk" said Hom Ferm "We must stop this weapon before it strikes again"

"I agree" said Mon Mothma "Commander Skywalker, it's your turn. Track down the weapon"

"It will be done" said Luke. The holograms turned off.

"Master Jaroo's still alive" said Ahsoka "I just know it"

"I'm not doubting his survival" said Luke "It's just...duty comes first"

"You know, I learnt during the wars that sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right" said Ahsoka.

"Exactly" said Luke "That's why we're going to the Twin Stars"

"The Twin Stars" said Ahsoka "But I thought..."

"I'm sure we have enough time for a quick stop to see if Master Jaroo is still alive" said Luke. He walked up to Admiral Ackbar and two Mon Calamari officers.

"Admiral Ackbar, we're going to go for a short trip" said Luke "Keep the fleet together whilst we're out"

"With all due respect..." said Ackbar.

"It's only a small trip" said Luke "And if anyone asks, tell them that we're scouting ahead for the mystery weapon"

"Understood, but..." said Ackbar.

"Good" said Luke "We'll be back soon" He and Ahsoka walked out of the bridge leaving a slightly confused Ackbar to wonder why he was so secretive.

_Meanwhile_

The mysterious ship loomed over the red sun. Two stormtroopers pulled Ceten Jaroo in by the arms followed by the stormtrooper commander.

"Lord Vader, the Jedi" said the stormtrooper commander. Vader walked up to Jaroo.

"Master Ceten Jaroo, I see that you surrendered without a fight" said Vader.

"Vader!" said Jaroo "I should've known"

"But I knew that you were onboard that craft" said Vader.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Jaroo "Why bring us alive"

"I have plans for you and your troopers" said Vader.

"My troopers will not give in to interrogation" said Jaroo.

"They will or they'll die" said Vader.

"But why me?" asked Jaroo.

"You are to be taken back to Coruscant" said Vader "Your public execution will serve as a reminder to any other Jedi left in this galaxy"

"You expect too much" said Jaroo.

"Take him away!" said Vader. The stormtroopers took him away. "Where was his lightsaber?"

"He...didn't have one" said the stormtrooper commander whilst keeping the lightsaber hidden behind his back.

"Jedi always carry their lightsabers" said Vader.

"He must have lost it" said the stormtrooper commander whilst walking out of the bridge "He didn't have one"

"One question" asked Captain Lersed "How did you know that Jedi was aboard that craft?"

"I sensed him" said Vader.

"Sensed him?" said Captain Lersed confused.

"Through the Force" said Vader.

"The Force?" said Captain Lersed "I simply can't believe anyone would rely on blind luck to control their path. It's simply..." Vader started to force-choke him.

"This is a warning" said Vader "Do not dare say anything against the Force or else..." He released Captain Lersed.

"My...mis...stake" said Captain Lersed whilst gasping for breath "I promise...never to...say that ag...again"

"Good, captain" replied Vader "Unfortunately I will have to give updates to my master so I'll be unable to make sure things are in order" Metal footsteps were heard from the hallway outside the bridge. "So I will be putting my best general in charge of this operation in my absence..." The doors of the bridge opened wide. There, standing in the hallway, was General Krenin. "This is Krenin; he will be making things are in order"

_Meanwhile_

Luke, Ahsoka, and R2-D2 walked through the hanger.

"So, what's the plan anyway?" asked Ahsoka "Or do we have to improvise all the way through"

"We're taking the _Rogue Shadow_ to the Twin Stars" said Luke. They walked up to the _Rogue Shadow_. "It's smaller and might draw less attention" The hatch opened and standing in the doorway was the holodroid PROXY.

"Ah, my new master again" said PROXY.

"PROXY?" said Luke.

"Who's this?" asked Ahsoka.

"I thought I sent you to work on _Salvation II_" said Luke.

"You did, but they sent me back" said PROXY "They also said that you were my new master. Or have you enough droids with that uncharismatic astromech always following you" R2 began to beep angrily.

"Wow, calm down, R2" said Ahsoka.

"Look; PROXY, I don't need a holodroid" said Luke.

"But there's nowhere else for me to go, master" said PROXY.

"Okay, you can come along" said Luke "But do what I say this time"

"Yes, master" said PROXY. Luke walked aboard with Ahsoka and R2 following him. They entered the cockpit.

"I see they fixed the _Shadow_" said Ahsoka.

"Not all of it" said Luke "The cloaking device still isn't fully-functioning"

"So we can't activate it?" asked Ahsoka.

"We can activate it but I'm not sure what would happen" replied Luke "Okay, let's go" The ship took off and went into hyperspace.

_Meanwhile_

General Krenin watched a hologram of Ceten Jaroo being held in his cell. Captain Lersed walked up to him.

"Um; general, I believe you should stop watching that" said Captain Lersed. Krenin turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"And why not, captain?" snarled Krenin.

"Well...shouldn't you be directing the ship?" replied Captain Lersed "That's what Lord Vader brought you here for, wasn't it?"

"That is your duty" snarled Krenin "Lord Vader brought me here to make sure you do it correct. Do something wrong and you will face the consequences, captain! Understood?"

"Uh, yes general" said a somewhat intimidated Captain Lersed.

"Good" said Krenin "Now do your duty!" He walked off. Captain Lersed turned the hologram off.

_Meanwhile in the cell_

Ceten Jaroo was held in a containment field. A stormtrooper watched over him.

"Don't think for one minute that you'll get out" said the stormtrooper "You've lost, Jedi"

"You'll be surprised" said Jaroo "Sometimes, the tide will turn"

"Yeah right!" laughed the stormtrooper. At that moment, the door opened. "What the!?" He turned around to shoot whoever had opened it. However, all he saw was R5 (who was the one who opened the door). "Oh, just a droid" R5 came in and released Jaroo from the containment field. "A rebel droid!" He pointed his blaster at Jaroo simply force-pushed him into the wall which knocked him unconscious.

"R5, did you locate the others?" asked Jaroo. R5 beeped and projected a hologram of the ship's map and schematics. "Let's go" They ran off out of the cell.

_Meanwhile_

The _Rogue Shadow_ came out of hyperspace outside the Twin Stars.

"Here we are—the Twin Stars" said Luke. R2 beeped.

"Now that's one big debris field" said Ahsoka.

"I'm setting the scanners for life-forms" said Luke "Let's just hope he's still out there"

"Is there anything I can do, master?" asked PROXY.

"Not right now, PROXY" replied Luke.

"Oh!" said PROXY "I guess I'll just...go to the back"

_Meanwhile_

The Imperial officer ran up to Captain Lersed.

"Captain, a small ship has entered the area" said the officer.

"Imperial or Rebel?" asked Captain Lersed.

"It appears to be Rebel" replied the officer.

"Activate cloak" said Captain Lersed. The cloaking device was activated. General Krenin walked into the bridge.

"What is the meaning of this?" snapped Krenin "Who authorised the cloak?"

"I did" replied Captain Lersed "A rebel ship has entered this sector"

"Very well, we might as well use something for target practice" said Krenin. A stormtrooper ran up to Krenin.

"General, the Jedi has escaped the cell" said the stormtrooper.

"How is that possible?!" asked Krenin.

"I don't know, sir; but we have a witness" replied the somewhat intimidated stormtrooper.

"Bring him to me!" snarled Krenin.

"Yes sir" replied the stormtrooper. He ran off to get the other stormtrooper.

_Meanwhile_

The stormtrooper commander flipped Ceten Jaroo's lightsaber up and down. Suddenly, it got force-pulled away from his hands and landed in Ceten Jaroo's hands.

"So that's why you took it" said Jaroo "As a simple "feel-good" trophy" The stormtrooper commander pointed his blaster at him.

"Hold it right there!" said the stormtrooper commander "I don't know how you got out, but you make it far in this ship"

"You do realised that Vader will kill you as soon as he realises that you kept my lightsaber from him with no authority" said Jaroo

"I wonder what he'll think when I bring your burnt remains in to him" said the stormtrooper commander.

"He wants me alive" said Jaroo.

"Oh yeah?" said the stormtrooper commander "Well, I guess I can just make a story to go with your remains" He shot at Jaroo who simply ignited the purple* blade of his lightsaber and deflected it. He then ran off with R5 towards another cell.

_Meanwhile inside the cell_

Danielle and the other rebel troopers sat in the cell. Two stormtroopers stood guard at the door. An EV-series interrogator droid with nasty-looking claws was interrogating Danielle. He zapped her with a taser.

"Now, I'll ask you again—where are the locations of rebel bases?" said the interrogator droid.

"Like I said before, I'll never tell you, bucket-head!" snapped Danielle.

"Hmmm; I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to suffer endlessly until I get the answer" said the interrogator droid "It's claw time!" He laughed like a maniac. Suddenly, the cell door opened wide. Ceten Jaroo entered.

"What the!?" exclaimed the startled stormtroopers. They shot but Jaroo deflected the shots.

"You can't enter he...oooh..." said the interrogator droid only seconds before Jaroo slashed him in half.

"General Jaroo, how did you escape?" asked Danielle.

"With a little help from a certain astromech droid" replied Jaroo. R5 beeped.

"It's good and all, but how do we get off this ship?" asked one of the rebel troopers.

"R5 hacked into one of the ship's terminals and has a map of the ship" replied Jaroo "I memorised it thoroughly on the way here, so I can guide you. This way, grab those weapons" Danielle and the rebel troopers grabbed a group of blasters that were hanging on a rack in the cell and followed him out of the cell.

_Meanwhile_

The stormtrooper who Jaroo had knocked unconscious earlier stood quivering before General Krenin and Captain Lersed.

"So when you came to, the Jedi was just **gone**?" said Captain Lersed. The stormtrooper nodded his head timidly. Krenin snarled, grabbed a blaster off of another stormtrooper, and shot at the stormtrooper twice. He then walked over to the strategy table.

"Clean that up!" said Krenin. Captain Lersed looked at the dead body and gulped.

"General, on which authority do you have the right to kill your own troops?" said Captain Lersed.

"Don't talk to me of authority" snarled Krenin "I outrank you. I consider myself a teacher to set a lesson to anyone who dare fail me"

"How can you teach someone a lesson by killing them?" asked Captain Lersed. Krenin suddenly grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Not the ones I kill, but the ones who watch it!" snarled Krenin "Lose your weapon, and you're punished. Lose a Jedi, and I'll show the other troops what happens to failures!"

"Don't kill me!" begged a gasping Captain Lersed "Don't kill me, please!"

"I wasen't going to kill you" said Krenin "This is but a warning" He let Captain Lersed go. "Search the ship; keep Jaroo alive, kill the others"

_Meanwhile_

Luke and Ahsoka continued to search the debris field.

"Nothing yet" said Luke.

"We can't give up yet!" said Ahsoka "I just know he's out there...somewhere"

_Meanwhile_

Ceten Jaroo and the others ran through the corridors of the ship.

"I don't recall going this way when we were being taken to our cells" said Danielle.

"We're not going to the hanger yet" said Jaroo.

"Then where are we going?" asked Danielle. Jaroo suddenly stopped outside a door.

"We're here" said Jaroo. They entered the door. Inside was a large room. In the middle of it was a large round object with a control panel on it.

"What is this?" asked Danielle.

"Their cloaking device" replied Jaroo "This is how they came out of nowhere" Danielle walked up to the control panel.

"Interesting" said Danielle "The Empire must have taken ages on this. It's so powerful it can turn the whole ship invisible in a matter of nanoseconds. I wish we could study it further"

"Unfortunately, the ship's map only shows the room" said Jaroo "It doesn't show the schematics for the cloaking device itself"

"So why are we here anyway?" asked Danielle

"We've come to destroy it" said Jaroo.

"But..." said Danielle.

"But what?" asked Jaroo.

"But I want to research it" said Danielle "Perhaps we could even use this research to develop a similar cloaking device"

"I admit that the time this cloaking device takes to activate is impressive, but it's in the hands of the Empire" said Jaroo "And as long as it remains, it will be used against the Alliance. If we leave it here, we might never find the ship again" Danielle thought for a second.

"You're right" said Danielle "Let's destroy it" Jaroo typed into the control panel.

"We have to get out" said Jaroo "I've reversed the power so..."

"Hey!" shouted a voice. They turned around and saw two stormtroopers standing in the doorway.

"You will stand aside for us, both of you" said Jaroo.

"We will stand aside for you, both of us" said one of the stormtroopers. They stood aside. Jaroo and the others ran out only seconds before the cloaking device exploded. This caused the whole ship to tremble and for the cloaking device to immediately deactivate.

_Meanwhile_

"What's that thing!?" exclaimed Ahsoka.

"I think we just found our mystery ship" said Luke. He hid the ship behind a piece of debris.

_Meanwhile_

"Damage report?" demanded Krenin whilst getting back to his feet.

"Sir, our cloaking device has been destroyed" reported one of the stormtroopers at the controls "It appears to be beyond repair"

_Meanwhile_

Jaroo and the others got to their feet. Danielle helped R5 up.

"Well, with that over and done with, let's get out of here" said Danielle. At that moment, they heard laughter. Jaroo ran over to a piece of debris. He found a wounded stormtrooper.

"Used Jedi mind-tricks on us, huh?" smirked the stormtrooper "This hasn't ended yet. The _Malevolence II_ is still a powerful ship and Krenin will use it to crush what's left of your Alliance fleet!" He then laughed until he died of his injuries.

"Krenin?" said Jaroo to himself.

"Sir, we must leave now" said one of the Rebel troopers.

_A few minutes later_

Jaroo and the others ran into the hanger. Two stormtroopers stood guard over their ship.

"Hey!" shouted one of the stormtroopers. They shot at Jaroo who simply ignited his lightsaber and deflected the shots back at them. They then entered the ship.

"Time to get out of here" said Danielle. She started up the ship and flew it out of the hanger.

_Meanwhile_

Krenin watched as the ship flew off. He snarled.

"Relax, general" said Captain Lersed "That ship's history. But it'll go out with a bang" Krenin's eyes widened. He grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do?!" demanded Krenin.

"I just got my men to set the engines to destroy themselves a few minutes after launch" replied Captain Lersed. Krenin dropped him.

"Bring that ship back in now!" demanded Krenin.

"Sir, the system needs to repair itself after the explosion" said one of the stormtroopers at control.

_Meanwhile_

"Hang on, there's something wrong" said Danielle.

"What is it, Danielle?" asked Jaroo.

"The engines have been set to destroy themselves" replied Danielle "And it seems we've only got a few minutes left"

"Quickly, to the salon pod!" shouted Jaroo. They ran off to the salon pod. "Come on, R5" R5 beeped and hurried after them as fast as he could. They all entered the salon pod and detached it only seconds before the rest of the ship blew up.

"Well, seems this day has seen its share of surprises" said Danielle.

_Meanwhile_

Krenin frowned at the explosion. He turned to Captain Lersed and grabbed him by the collar again.

"You will face everything for this..." snarled Krenin.

"What's happening, general?" asked a deep voice. Krenin looked up and saw Vader standing before him. He let go of Captain Lersed.

"Lord Vader, Lersed has failed us again" said Krenin "Because of him, Master Jaroo is dead and the Emperor will punish him for this"

"Please, Lord Vader; I forgot!" begged Captain Lersed "I promise it will never happen again; I swear!"

"You'll live..." said Vader "...for now"

_Meanwhile on Bothawui_

Mon Mothma stood before life-sized holograms of Hom Ferm and Rahm Kota.

"And we still have had no response from Master Jaroo" said Kota "I'm afraid that we have assume the worst"

"The Empire mustn't want survivors" said Mon Mothma "What about Commander Skywalker and his men?"

"He hasn't contacted us in a while now" replied Kota "But we know his fleet is where it should be..." At that moment, Admiral Ackbar entered the holograms.

"Generals, I feel as I should tell you" said Ackbar "Commander Skywalker and Commander Tano have scouted ahead with a small ship"

"Isn't that risky?" said Mon Mothma.

"I'm afraid I think he knows it is" replied Ackbar.

"Those two have become so much alike" said Hom Ferm.

"And he has become so much like his father as well" said Mon Mothma. The holograms turned off. She turned to a Bothan aide.

"The fleets are staying where they are for the time-being" said the Bothan aide.

"Good work" replied Mon Mothma.

_Meanwhile_

The salon pod drifted.

"We may have destroyed that thing's cloaking device, but it seems we're goners" said Danielle.

"Have faith" said Jaroo "I know we'll get out of this alive" At that moment they heard something clamp onto the pod.

"Do you think they found us?" asked one of the troopers. The entrance to the pod opened with Luke and Ahsoka standing in it.

"If by "they" you mean "two Jedi commanders" then yes" said Danielle.

"Skywalker, you found us" said Jaroo.

"We looked everywhere for you" said Luke "It's good we got to you before that ship did"

_A few minutes later_

PROXY helped with getting the rebel troopers back inside.

"That's all of them" said Ahsoka "Detach" The ship detached the Pod. "Well, I guess that settles that"

"Where's Master Jaroo?" asked Luke.

"He went to the lounge area" replied Ahsoka

_Meanwhile in the lounge area of the ship_

Jaroo sat on a seat. Luke entered.

"Master, is there something wrong?" asked Luke.

"It's nothing" replied Jaroo.

"Was there something on that ship that did something to you?" asked Luke.

"General Krenin is commanding that ship" replied Jaroo.

"You mean that Jedi-killing warmaster who works for Vader?" asked Luke.

"He's there" said Jaroo.

"Did he do something to you?" asked Luke.

"He took something from me" replied Jaroo "It was back during the days of the Great Jedi Purge. I was living in hiding on a remote planet with my Padawan—Jens Teal. I found him in the Jedi Temple during Order 66 and trained him for years. He was powerful in the ways of the Force but somewhat reckless. And I made myself believe that..."

"That what?" asked Luke.

"I made myself believe that he was the Chosen One" said Jaroo "You see the Jedi thought it was your father until..."

"Until he died, I know" said Luke. There was a short silence.

"Yes, until he died" said Jaroo "I believed he was the one who would bring balance to the Force. Until one day came; Vader's spies had tracked us down and sent General Krenin to eliminate us. I fought the monster until he defeated me. But before he could finish me off, Jens got in the way and fought Krenin himself. But he was no match; I watch as Krenin brutally knocked him unconscious, lifted him up, and throw him into a ditch. I was lucky to have escaped before Krenin could notice. When I went down to the ditch to investigate, I found nothing but his lightsaber. I assumed the worst"

"I'm sorry" said Luke.

"Afterwards, I moved to the planet Hoth where you found me" said Jaroo "Krenin has countless Jedi blood on his hands and many young Jedi have tried to avenge their fallen brothers" At that moment, Ahsoka rushed in.

"You guys have to come up here" said Ahsoka "They just recovered and it seems we're next on their list" They ran into the cockpit.

"Evasive manoeuvres" said Luke "We need to get a clear place to go to hyperspace"

"What is that ship anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's the _Malevolence II_" replied Jaroo "They named it after a Separatist ship during the Clone Wars called the _Malevolence_ that possessed an ion cannon. It shares many of the same attributes as the original ship, except instead of an ion cannon it possesses three powerful turbolasers that combine into a single laser that can destroy a ship instantly"

"The first one was dangerous enough" said Ahsoka "I was there"

"According to the ship's hologram, the project started shortly after the formation of the Empire" said Jaroo "They only recently finished it because they needed a power source for the laser"

"And what is that power source for the laser?" asked Luke.

"No time for it now" said Jaroo "Quickly, into the debris field" They flew deep into the debris field.

"Now what?" asked Ahsoka.

"Shut down the power" replied Jaroo whilst shutting down the power "We have to keep it silent until they believe we've either escaped or have been destroyed" R2 beeped. "Shut off the droids" He walked over to R2 and R5 and turned them off.

"I'll go get PROXY" said Ahsoka whilst walking into the training room.

_Meanwhile in the training room_

"Where have the lights gone?" asked Danielle.

"I'll go check it out" said PROXY. He started to walk out until he bumped into Ahsoka. "Commander Tano, why have the lights gone out?"

"Sorry, PROXY; I'm going to have to turn you off" said Ahsoka.

"Wait; you can't turn me off..." said PROXY shortly before Ahsoka turned him off.

_Meanwhile_

"General, we've lost sight of the ship; but there's no indication it went into hyperspace" said one of the stormtroopers at the control panel.

"Then they've no doubt entered the debris field" said Krenin "Even though we've lost Master Jaroo because of Captain Lersed's failures, we'll still destroy this ship"

"Dispatch the probe droids" said Vader "Use them to gain the ship's attention only" At that moment, many Viper probe droids shot out of the ship and flew into the debris field. Krenin looked outside.

"I know you're in there" said Krenin "One little mistake, and you're mine!" He clenched his fist.

_Meanwhile_

Ahsoka re-entered the cockpit.

"Do you think we've lost 'em?" asked Ahsoka.

"The Empire won't give up easily" replied Jaroo.

"What if they scan for life-forms?" asked Luke.

"They can't" replied Jaroo "With all the capabilities the ship possesses; they couldn't fit in a life-form scanner. But they have other ways of finding us" At that moment, they heard strange beeping.

"What's that?" asked Ahsoka. At that moment, one of the probe droids flew down from and appeared in front of the cockpit. "What's **that**!?

"An Imperial probe droid" replied Jaroo "Destroy it before it reports our positions" They turned on the weapon systems and shot at the probe droid with the ship's cannons.

_Meanwhile_

"General, we've detected an energy signature" said one of the stormtroopers at the control panel.

"The mistake has been made!" said Krenin.

"Track them now" said Vader. They fired a shot at the debris field.

_Meanwhile_

"Do you think it reported back?" asked Ahsoka.

"No" replied Jaroo "I should've known; it was only meant to get our attention. Turn on all power!" They started turning on all power.

"What about the droids?" asked Luke.

"They're irrelevant to our current situation" replied Jaroo "We must get to hyperspace quick"

_A few seconds of blasting and dodging later_

"Why aren't we going into hyperspace?" asked Ahsoka.

"We have to get a clear view first" replied Luke "Okay; here...we...go!" He activated the hyperdrive but nothing happened. Ahsoka frowned at him.

"What just didn't happen?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know" replied Luke "Turning off all power must have done something to the hyperdrive"

_Meanwhile_

PROXY fell on top of Danielle which subsequently caused him to turn back on.

"Wait, what just happened?" asked PROXY.

"I'm not sure" replied Danielle whilst wriggling out from underneath him "But it seeeeeeeeems...that we're running for our lives. I don't know why we're not going into hyperdrive"

"Perhaps we can't" said PROXY "I'm going to investigate" He walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile_

"Time to close in for the kill!" said Krenin. The turbolasers charged up.

_Meanwhile_

"They've now got a lock on us" said Luke "This time it won't be a random shot"

"Let's just go into hyperdrive again" said Ahsoka "Anything's better than this" She activated the hyperdrive.

"If it didn't work before I'm not sure how it'd work nooooooooooow..." said Luke shortly before they suddenly went into hyperspace. The shot from the _Malevolence II_'s turbolaser fired and just missed them.

_Meanwhile_

"No!" exclaimed Krenin "They know what our secret weapon is! What is the damage report for the cloaking device?"

"It's bad" replied one of the stormtroopers at the control panel "It's destroyed beyond repair. I'm afraid it's gone" Krenin growled. He then looked at Vader.

"The Emperor will be displeased by the current turn of events" said Vader "Fortunately; the _Malevolence_ is still a powerful warship and we will continue to wipe out the Alliance fleet one way or another" He exited the bridge. Captain Lersed walked up behind Krenin and smirked.

"It would seem you're in trouble" smirked Captain Lersed "Don't worry; they may only demote you to comm..." Krenin suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"Cross me again, and I **will** kill you!" snarled Krenin. He dropped Captain Lersed. "But I would never wish it to come that way. Captains aren't as expendable then you think"

_Meanwhile_

The _Rogue Shadow_ flew into _Home One_'s hanger. Luke, Ahsoka, Ceten Jaroo, Danielle, R2, and R5 walked out from the ramp. Admiral Ackbar walked up to them.

"Admiral, before you say anything, I should tell you that we've found the mystery weapon" said Luke "It's a ship called the _Malevolence II_. R5 has a hologram of it" R5 beeped.

"May I ask where you got the hologram from?" asked Ackbar.

"Just tell the generals that we got into a little inconvenience and we had to get out of it" said Luke.

"Very well" replied Ackbar "The generals will see the hologram now" He walked off followed by R5. R2 beeped jealously.

"Calm down, R2" said Luke "You've already had your turn to hold technical readouts"

"I better inform the generals as well" said Jaroo "Danielle, come with me"

"Yes General Jaroo" replied Danielle "You know; after today, do you know what I miss? Those long hours I spent as a data collector just wishing that something would happen in my life"

"Be careful what you wish for" said Jaroo.

"You couldn't have said it better yourself" said Danielle. She followed Jaroo out of the hanger.

"One question still remains" said Ahsoka "How did the hyperdrive just suddenly work?"

"That would've been me" said a voice. Ahsoka and Luke looked over at the ramp. PROXY was standing there.

"PROXY?" said Luke.

"Yes, that's right; I fixed it all by myself" said PROXY.

"How did you do it?" asked Luke.

"I've been on this ship longer than you have" replied PROXY "I had to fix it multiple times" Luke and Ahsoka both smiled at him.

"Do you know what, you can stay" said Luke.

"Really?" said PROXY "That would excellent, master. I'll always be there for you. Like how I was for my old master, except I was programmed to kill him. Well, until that incident on Raxus Prime..."

"Do you know what, Skyguy; be careful what you wish for" smirked Ahsoka.

"You couldn't have said it better yourself" smirked Luke.

*****: Danielle Sanders belongs to KrautYank

*****: I made up the Twin Stars as a location for this episode.

*****: Although I've never played _Knights of the Old Republic_, I fell in love with the design of the _Interdictor_-class cruiser. It looked to be like a cross between the _Malevolence_ and an Imperial star destroyer which was perfect for the Imperial successor of the _Malevolence_.

*****: I originally wanted to give Ceten Jaroo a blue lightsaber but then I thought that viewers might confuse him with Plo Koon, so I gave him a purple one instead. I made Jaroo a Kel Dor Jedi but in my mind he wears a different outfit.

**Author's note**: If you have any ideas for an episode you want me to use, feel free put it in the comments.


End file.
